villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kraglin Obfonteri
Kraglin Obfonteri is a recurring character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He served as an anti-hero in the film Guardians of the Galaxy and a supporting protagonist in its sequel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He is the first mate of Yondu Udonta and a former member of the Yondu Ravager Clan. He was portrayed by Sean Gunn. History Guardians of the Galaxy Kraglin was born on the planet Xandar. He eventually grew up to become a Ravager and the first mate to Yondu, even when Yondu took in Peter Quill (known as Star-Lord) as his protege. During the years, Kraglin develop a rival with Peter. When the Ravagers sought to collect the Orb (containing the Power Infinity Stone), they are upset to hear that Peter has beaten them to it and intends to sell it to the Collector. As such Kraglin willingly obliged to Yondu's orders to capture Quill at all costs. However, when they finally do so, Peter warns that the Orb has been stolen by Ronan the Accuser, who intends to use it to lead a Kree invasion on the planet Xandar, and that the Ravagers must help the Guardians stop the invasion in exchange for the Orb. Despite his rivalry with Peter, Kraglin agreed to the alliance between the Ravagers and Guardians to stop Ronan. To that end, he piloted his own ship and helped shoot a hole in the side of Ronan's ship, allowing the Guardians to enter the ship and fight off Ronan's soldiers. Following Ronan's death, Peter hands over the Orb to Yondu, who leaves away with Kraglin and the other Ravagers. As Kraglin is celebrating their victory against Ronan, they are unaware that the Orb actually contains a Troll doll inside while the real Orb is handed over to the Corps, though Yondu actually seems to be pleased by this. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kraglin is seen relaxing with his fellow Ravagers at the planet Contraxia, where Taserface questions of Yondu's softness towards Peter. Eventually, the arriving Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha met the Ravagers and offered them a reward for the capture of the Guardians of the Galaxy for the theft of the Anulax Batteries. Kraglin went with the other Ravagers onto Berhert, where they manage to capture Rocket Raccoon and Groot as the other Guardians were being transported into the planet Ego. However, Yondu suggested that they take the batteries instead of the Guardians for a lower reward by warning that killing the Guardians would put the entire Ravager clan in trouble with the Nova Corps. Kraglin then proceeded to question Yondu about his care towards Peter (despite the latter's earliest actions), but this only motivated Taserface to led a mutiny against Yondu and his followers, even after Yondu and Rocket are knocked out by a freed Nebula, something which Kraglin didn't expect. Kraglin is then forced to watch in shame as he witnessed Taserface, Gef, and other Ravagers humiliate Yondu, Rocket and Groot. He is even more horrified to see them killing off several Ravagers who remained loyal to Yondu (including Tullk and Oblo). Feeling remorseful for letting this happen, Kraglin sets the captives free, allowing Yondu to finish off Taserface and the mutineers in revenge for their treachery. Kraglin then activates an escape pod for himself, Yondu, Rocket, and Groot to head over to the planet Ego. During the trip, Yondu explains to Kraglin and the others that Ego is Peter's true father and that he intends to use Peter's Celestial power to expand himself and take over the universe for himself, something which horrified Kraglin and the others. As such, Kraglin is ordered to stand on watch as Yondu, Rocket, and Groot head to rescue Peter and stop Ego. Kraglin even warned the heroes of the arriving Sovereign armada, to which Yondu and Nebula foiled by utilizing their ship's lasers to destroy the Armada for good. Kraglin then sets his ship to rescue the Guardians while Yondu sacrifices himself to save Peter following Ego's death. Following Yondu's funeral, Kraglin gave Peter a Zune, and in return, Peter gave Yondu's arrow to Kraglin, saying that Rocket fixed it and that he decided Kraglin would want it. With a newfound respect, Kraglin thanked and acknowledged Peter as his captain. Kraglin is even delighted to see that the other Ravager clans (contacted by Rocket) have arrived to pay their respects to Yondu in honor for his actions. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Pirates Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Enforcer Category:Protagonists Category:Fighter Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Mercenaries Category:Gaolers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Marvel Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Military Category:Smugglers